


i don't know where i'm going but i'm finding my way

by wonderingcas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, i just want to go on a trip through europe but i cant so im planning it out for my otp instead, interrail, only a little bit though im soft and sensitive, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingcas/pseuds/wonderingcas
Summary: Wonwoo goes on an interrail trip through Europe. Along the way, in between two cities, he meets Kim Mingyu. And as the train drives on, crossing a continent, their lives collide, separate, and collide all over again.





	1. June 9th

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating the tags as i go.
> 
> Hiatus over! I have more free time again and I'm currently working on a new chapter so hopefully that'll be up soon!

Tired and with heavy limbs Wonwoo exited Barcelona’s airport. The sun was blinding and the heat was threatening to cook him alive. Whatever, as long as he made it to his hotel in order to take a short nap before exploring the city tonight like he’d planned it. He’d never been able to sleep on planes and after a flight like this one (with a screaming child seated just a few rows behind him), there was nothing he wanted more than a quiet room and a soft pillow he could fall into.


	2. June 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's last night in Barcelona.

It had gotten dark a few hours ago, and Wonwoo was quite honestly tired of walking around the streets alone, despite the beauty he’d seen in this city in the past days. Turning the corner, he decided to rest his legs at the bar he saw down the street. He entered the bar, made his way over to the counter and asked the bartender for a simple beer. Wonwoo wasn’t about to get wasted when he had to catch his train to France the next morning. He looked around the room and was surprised to realize that it looked much cleaner than it did from outside, on the narrow street. Just as he’d decided he probably liked this place enough to spend the next hour resting here, someone started speaking to him.   
  
“So, why are you here alone?”   
  
Wonwoo turned to the bartender, who was sporting the widest smile he had ever seen in his entire life, but didn’t answer immediately. That seemed to confuse the guy and he started talking to Wonwoo in Spanish, but Wonwoo shut him down.   
  
“I understand Korean.” – “Oh, good, I assumed you did because you looked Korean but then you didn’t answer so I just-“ Again, Wonwoo stopped him with a small gesture. “Yeah, it’s fine. I’m not much of a talker.”   
  
The guy smiled again – which he didn’t understand why; Wonwoo had essentially just told him he didn’t feel like talking – and leaned on the counter from his side.   
  
“Ah, sorry, I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable. Are you from around here? I don’t have a lot of Korean customers, since this isn’t really a touristic area, you know?”

Wonwoo was pretty surprised that the guy was still attempting to have a conversation with him. His passive expression was normally enough to keep people away, and if it wasn’t they normally gave up after he provided them with a short, monotonous answer. This guy was persistent though, and Wonwoo guessed he'd have to say something sooner or later, or the bartender would just keep asking him questions.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little less than an hour later that Wonwoo finally left the place, his mood a little less passive than normally and Seokmin’s – the bartender’s – number saved in his phone. He was surprised he’d even agreed to exchange numbers, but Seokmin had been so insistent, repeating that he wanted to stay friends even though Wonwoo kept telling him he would leave the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to upload the chapters by dates so some are going to be as short as these two have been, some are going to be longer. Also, I apologize in advance, if you find English mistakes that's because I'm not a native speaker.


	3. June 12th

Wonwoo sank into the seat he’d reserved on the train to Marseille, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Of course, with his luck, his alarm hadn’t rung that morning at 8am – or well, maybe it did ring and he just hadn’t heard it.

Whatever the case, he’d woken up at 8.42 – falling straight to the floor when he’d realized how late it was and tried to leap out of bed – proceeded to pack in a hurry, check out of his hotel, and rush to the train station, which was luckily only a few blocks away. Now, barely a minute after he’d sat down, the train was already leaving the station. He’d made it just in time.

Wonwoo let out a sigh, taking the book he was currently reading out of his backpack. Now that he wasn’t stressed anymore, he realized that in his hurry, he hadn’t had time to grab any breakfast. If he remembered correctly, this train didn’t have a restaurant car and he wasn’t arriving in Montpellier – where he’d have to change trains – until after noon. Fantastic.

This was only his fourth day alone in Europe and already he was doubting his decision to spend an entire month here on his own. He should’ve known this was a bad idea, what with his habit of getting tired fast and being late a lot. Then again, he reminded himself, this was necessary – he needed some time away from everything that had happened and had to concentrate on himself for a while. He needed a change of scenery, he needed new impressions, and most importantly he was determined to just enjoy life a bit for once.

The latter…was not going great right now, he thought. He’d have to do something about that. He certainly wasn’t spending all this money to go back to Korea in July and feel like he’d never even left. Right then and there, Wonwoo promised himself that he was going to have a great time these next few weeks.

 

* * *

 

Around an hour later, Wonwoo awoke with a start when someone opened the door to his compartment. He looked around, confused, realizing he’d fallen asleep with his head leaning against the window while his book had dropped to the floor.

He looked up at the door to see a guy, maybe slightly younger than himself, standing there. He had black hair, very messy, though Wonwoo thought it looked like it was like that on purpose; he was tall, probably taller than Wonwoo was, to the point where he seemed to be ducking slightly in the low doorway of the old train. He was tan too, and wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a plain black t-shirt. And he’d been staring at Wonwoo for about the last twenty seconds. Wonwoo thought he looked very much like a lost puppy.

“Can I help you?”

The guy looked slightly startled, which made the whole lost-puppy-look even more hilarious to Wonwoo.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. I’m in the compartment on the other side of the hallway, and I kind of caught a cold a few days ago, you know how annoying that is, especially now that I'm trying to enjoy my time, anyway... and this was the nearest compartment, and-“

Wonwoo threw him an impatient glare, which seemed to make the guy cringe at his own tendency to ramble.

“Yeah, so, I ran out of tissues, do you happen to have any?”

Wonwoo thought he remembered packing some, he just hoped they were in his backpack and not in his suitcase, because he sure as hell wasn’t going to start unpacking all his belongings just because this guy needed some tissues. He dug around in his bag for a while, cursing himself for just stuffing every random object into it this morning due to lack of time. Meanwhile the guy was constantly sniffing to stop his nose from running while waiting to get the tissues and Wonwoo was getting fed up with him. When he finally found what he’d been looking for, he held the pack of tissues out to the guy.

“Here.”

The guy looked at the pack in his hand. “There’s only five left.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide his irritation. “Yeah, and we’re arriving in Montpellier soon, so you'll just have to get yourself a new stash of tissues there.”

Honestly, Wonwoo had expected the guy to be hurt or at least annoyed with his bland answer. But the guy just grinned at him widely, agreed with him, and then disappeared into the hallway, a quick thank you thrown at him before the door closed.

 

* * *

 

 

Once he'd arrived in Montpellier, Wonwoo took the opportunity and got himself a sandwich and a bottle of water at a nearby grocery store. He had two hours until his connecting train to Marseilles would leave, so he decided to rest, finding a bench in the sun and lying back on it after he’d finished his meal.

He went to his platform way too early this time, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t have to run for his train again after this morning’s events.

He’d still have to wait, though, because the train standing there currently was apparently going to Lyon. A few feet away, he saw the guy from earlier get into said train. Frankly, Wonwoo was relieved, since at least he wouldn’t risk running into that one again.

Despite his day having started horribly, it was starting to look like he’d be arriving in Marseille in one piece; tired, but knowing he’d managed his journey from his first European city to his second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo. this one's a bit longer now.


End file.
